My Birthday
by Rukia-K1
Summary: Thanks to Kid Flash the Titans know what day his birthday happens to be on, but that wasn't the only surprise he was in for…. He didn't expect to get something that meant more to him than anything else…and a visit from someone he refused to admit he missed. And telling them was the best gift he would get…


_A/n: So I was out in the Mountains for the weekend and I started writing this, I have no idea why I got the idea when we were in the mountains but I did. So yeah, anyways this is about Batman and Robin…and I have a few oneshots I will be doing for this same kind of idea, all going under the Teen Titans section since I only know a few episodes of Batman: The Animated Series and I know all of Teen Titans…_

_I still need to work on my challenges for songs, but I'm stuck on the third one at the moment… So yeah along with Disappear Into The Past and Past Secrets I will be working on random Bats and Robin oneshots revolving around things like going back to Gotham, Bats going to Jump City, and other what not._

_I have a good idea from a video I watched as well…and I really liked it…even though it was sad. Anyways in my terms, I have seen people think this and I also think this as well. Jason Todd is Red X in this. Also…I believe I will be putting on a story revolving around Red X doing something…can't say if I will or not but still…_

_One more little note, this is under only Robin, but it does have yaoi and straight love in this…_

* * *

**_My Birthday_**

* * *

_Thanks to Kid Flash the Titans know what day his birthday happens to be on, but that wasn't the only surprise he was in for…. He didn't expect to get something that meant more to him than anything else…and a visit from someone he refused to admit he missed. And telling them was the best gift he would get…_

* * *

"KF!" Robin yelled at the red head as he chased the not so fast Speedster. He knew the other was teasing him by not using his full speed, maybe giving him a chance to get back at him because he knew he was not happy. It was his birthday as well, maybe that was the reason why his best friend acted so differently. Oh well, better for him. He tackled the other and sent him down to the ground, Kid Flash laughing under him and smiling.

"Yes Rob?" He asked him innocently as he looked up at the Teen Titans leader. Robin scowled; his friend knew what this was about. Oh well.

"KF, you know what! Why the hell did you tell the other Titans and Titans East know my birthday as well as Jinx!" He snapped at him.

KF pouted and then hugged him. "But Robby!" He cried and held him close, even as they were in the middle of the hallway at the moment.

"Friend Robin! A voice cried just as Kid Flash was about to do something, then he pouted and pulled back slowly. Clearly, he was not happy that now she decided to appear when he seemed to be about to do something, something Robin believed he knew about. She came running down with a bright smile, her bright sun-kissed hair flowing behind her. Robin cleared his throat and got up, feeling her as she tackle hugged him "I cannot believe you did not tell me this was the day of your birth!" She cried.

"Because normally…It would not be of a concern to anyone." He huffed and glanced away from the other slowly. He felt KF move his arms around him from behind and smiled lightly at Starfire who huffed in annoyance from the action.

"Robby is too serious to care about his birthday! He probably even forgot it! So I had to remind him and everyone else!" He chuckled from the glare that he was given by the said person. "Besides, it was best to tell you today because then the gifts will be from the heart! You have to find good ones after all~" He said and Starfire's jaw dropped.

She let go of Robin and flew off without another word. Key, she had forgotten about a gift and was now going to search frantically for it. Kid Flash smiled and took Robin into his arms. "Now, while I have got her busy with that, why don't we go kiss and make up?" He chuckled.

"You are such a horrible flirt. How does Jinx stand you?"

"Roses."

* * *

"I hate you." Robin muttered as the other threw him down on the bed in his room and kissed his neck. "I really hate you." He huffed then and Kid Flash chuckled only and held him close before they shared a rather…deep french kiss. No one but they, Speedy, and Raven knew about this relationship of theirs. Speedy had known them as kids, so he had a good reason for knowing about this, well he had known since it first…started as you could put it. As for Raven, she knew about everything that involved Robin after going into his mind to help him out one time.

"I love you too." Kid Flash chuckled and smiled at him from where he was. "It's been so long you know, since we had been like this together…I miss it so much…" He frowned some and kissed the others forehead. "We both moved on but we haven't at the same time have we?"

"No." Robin sighed softly and shook his head some. "I think we are in the same boat here…we think we love them but in reality…" He trailed off for a moment. "We don't, we love one another way to much for that…we can't have anyone but one another."

"I know what you mean…" Kid Flash sighed and leaned back lightly on the bed before he leaned in and kissed the other again. "Thank you. Thank you for still wanting me around with you…" He whispered and took the other into his arms.

"We both needed this KF, I know we did…" He sighed softly and closed his masked eyes before feeling it slowly lifted off.

"I miss seeing who you really are…" Kid Flash sighed softly and nuzzled his neck. "It's nice to see Dick Grayson every once in a while you know…"

"I know KF…I know…I miss seeing your face as well…" He moved his hand and removed the others mask as well. "Wally West…"

The two smiled at one another and relaxed together. They had about two hours to spend alone before the party, and they were going to spend it together…after so long it just felt so right…so nice.

* * *

"Happy Birthday Robin!" They all smiled at him and he smiled as well. It was not so real you could say, but it was still a smile. Starfire hugged him tightly and smiled at him brightly as he was drug into the party. It wasn't long before Mas Y Menos started to chant something, something the others didn't really get but they assumed it was some kind of Birthday thing. They listened with bright smiles even if they had no idea what was being said.

All was going well until Beast Boy claimed he saw a ghost. That was when things took another turn, but Robin didn't care. He had a feeling it wasn't a ghost. They had watched a horror movie the night before as well…so who knows.

"Robin." A voice said and he turned to Starfire who smiled softly at him. "It is time for us to give you our gifts for your day of birth!" She jumped up and down happily. Robin smiled weakly and sat down, sweat-dropping as numerous presents were set before him. Really? They went a little overboard with the gift thing…

"Too make up for last year and the year before that…" Cyborg said slowly. "You really should have told us Robin, because now it's party overload." He chuckled a bit nervously.

Robin blinked and then sighed. "Alright, I get it…" He sweat-dropped again when the gifts were pushed closer…

After about 20-30 minutes of opening things Kid Flash said there were still presents to give and it confused the others until Starfire suddenly kissed Robin. It was sweet, but Robin admitted it wasn't enough… It wasn't the person he wanted to kiss him in front of everyone. Kid Flash wore a smile but he looked hurt as well, Robin was sure of that.

"Anything else?" Cyborg asked and Kid Flash smiled before he was gone and back in a yellow and red blur.

"Yuuuuuuup." He said and moved something out from behind his back. A poster. Robin's mask whites widened and he stared at the poster for a good moment before he hugged Kid Flash tightly. The other Titans watched agape, Speedy smiling, and Raven looked normal. However, both knew why he was so thrilled.

The poster read: _Flying Graysons! The death deifying acrobats! John! Mary! And Richard Grayson!_ And on it was a picture of people flying through the air. A circus poster.

This was utterly confusing to the other Titans. Why did it mean so much to Robin to have that poster? Were they some kind of heroes of his or something?

"Thanks…" Robin whispered softly and Kid Flash rubbed the back of his head before saying.

"Er, Rob I know you may kill me for this but that wasn't the…er…only surprise…" He said nervously and then turned his head to the door. "I think you may want to look."

Robin and the other Titans turned as well, seeing nothing. "KF is this some kind of sick joke?" Robin huffed before he stilled as a shape moved in the shadows, Beast Boy screaming about the ghost again. Robin however, he knew who it just happened to be. "…KF…you…didn't…" He whispered.

"He chose to come." Kid Flash whispered. "He wanted to see you Rob; he's wanted to make sure you were truly alright…"

Robin stood there before he bit his lip as the shape moved from the darkness. Cyborg and Beast Boy's jaws dropped and they stared, unable to express how they felt at the moment. It was not possible! He was not here was he?

"Robin." He spoke and the said boy stood there in slight shock as he was really there. Batman was really here. "…" Clearly the Dark Knight didn't know what to say now and he looked rather uneasy at the moment. "I see…you are doing fine…" He said slowly and Robin clenched his fists. He wanted to yell, scream…he wanted to do something because he was so…so angry. But… His eyes softened behind his mask.

"I never expected you to care enough to come and see me…" He whispered softly and the other sighed softly.

"I cared, that was why I had to make you leave Gotham, and I know I did not explain that…well at all. I have not stopped caring either, I had to make sure you were alright, I needed to know." This conversation was confusing the Titans, they knew Robin had left Gotham for his reasons but…what was this about? "Robin, you know that I wouldn't just leave you alone like that…I watched, and made sure that you were safe…"

He growled then, darkly as well. "Then where were you when I needed you the most!" He spat at him and glared a bat glare. He hadn't used that in a while, unless it was at Slade. Slade. That was when he had needed Batman.

"Jason." Was the reply he got, the tone was suddenly much different. Robin stiffened at the name.

"What happened to him?"

Kid Flash and Speedy moved uneasily. "Rob, I'll tell you…we…didn't tell you what happened, or…well yeah because…we knew it was a bad idea…" Kid Flash began. "Around that, no actually at that time…Joker…" He trailed off and sighed softly. "How do I say-"

"The Joker killed him Robin, in an explosion." Batman finished and Robin's mask whites went wide.

"He killed Jason!?" He spat. "I know that…that….agh…! He's don-" Kid Flash held onto the other as he fell to his knees and punched the ground. "…why does he target…_us_ exactly?"

"F-friend Robin may I ask?" Starfire whispered and Robin looked at her before he bit his lip.

"It was why I had to leave…Joker was the reason… We…we got into a fight with him and I ended up getting shot in my arm…I don't know what happened next but I woke with large gashes from my shoulders to my chest…and he was hitting me with a chain…" He trailed off. "Batman saved me, he kept me safe from anything else and got me away but…we got into an argument…and…well…yeah…" He clenched his fists. "To think he would kill Jason though…"

"I'm afraid that isn't even the end of it…" Batman shook his head. "You know who has this ability… To bring one back to life. It was used on Jason…and now…"

"…who is he?"

"Someone all the Titans know I'm afraid…" Batman sighed softly. "Think about it Robin, think about it and you will know…"

"…" Robin's eyes narrowed as he thought that over. "Red X…"

"Yes." Batman looked at him then as Kid Flash helped Robin back up, Starfire fussing over him lightly over the old wounds he had spoke about. Robin sighed then and he understood, and he understood now why he never had Batman around when he needed him. Something else always happened at that same time to keep him from getting help it appeared. Always… "Don't think I just forgot about you though, I know you stole from Wayne Tech…" Batman's eyes seemed to soften. "I get what happened, and I am not at all mad at you, neither is Bruce Wayne, he would never get mad at you. You are you, protecting people that you care about no matter what you have to do…"

"Please…I want to know why you are here to start with-"

"Because, this is your Birthday Robin, and I know I should have come for at least one time… Wasn't hard to find you honestly when you take money from the accounts."

Robin's face flushed. "No one knows about that!" He snapped and the Titans blinked some. If Robin paid for everything, the tower, the repairs… Oh wow. Batman must be loaded.

Kid Flash chuckled. "Speedy and I knew~" He teased and Robin hit him on the head with his bo staff and huffed. Batman smiled lightly at this….wait…Batman smiling? That seemed…wow… The Titans were rather scared that he was smiling.

"Calm down Robin, it doesn't matter. Oh but…" He pulled something out and threw it to Robin. "From Alfred, of course he couldn't come along so…he had me bring it instead."

Robin blinked and smiled at the thought of the old Butler. He opened the box and his eyes seemed to widen again as he saw the picture. In a second he was hugging Batman and mumbled something, that the other Titans were once again confused about. "Liar…you got the picture, he just found the frame…"

Batman was still smiling lightly at him. "Yes, you are right about that…but still..." He placed a hand on the other boys shoulder. "Happy Birthday Robin."

The others smiled, liking the look that lay on Robin's face, a calm and happy look. He never seemed to look like that…it was nice to see it for once.

"But I do believe there is another thing in order here…" Batman turned him around and smiled lightly. "I say it is finally safe to let more than two people here know who you are…makes things…simpler for us both I guess…and I would like to see him come to Gotham every once in a while so I can stop lying about you going to college in another country."

Robin cracked a smile and looked at the others. "Even if it is my birthday, I guess this is the best present for any of us…because you would find out soon enough." He slowly moved his hand to grab his mask and took a deep breath before he removed it and his azure blue eyes stared at the other Titans. "I know who you all are…but you do not know who I am…My name is Richard, Dick for short, John Grayson." He smiled.

"….what?!"

* * *

They stared at him for a long moment before Beast Boy decided to speak. "Alright, first of all you know who we all are… Then you are the son of Bruce Wayne and never told us…and then Batman would be…"

Robin chuckled a little and nodded. "Yes, I know who you all are, Garfield Logan." He said and Beast Boy's jaw dropped again at his name. "Again, yes I am the adoptive son of Bruce Wayne." He turned to Batman for the last question, up to him to answer that.

"Since you seemed to have figured it out…yes…" Batman moved his mask off and smiled. "Bruce Wayne, is who I am."

"…Holly…"

The duo smiled and chuckled at the expressions on everyone's face -minus Kid Flash and Speedy- but Raven even seemed shocked on who Batman was. Maybe that had been hidden in his mind away from her or something. Robin blinked some as suddenly he was pushed forward, right into Kid Flash. Both boys stilled when their lips connected. The others were still, Jinx and Starfire fuming. The two pulled away and blushed.

Robin swung around. "Bruce!" He yelled as the other just smirked at him.

"Yes Dick?" A few snickers came and Robin hit those said people with his bo staff before he huffed.

"Why did you do that? None of-"

"It's about time you stop lying to them and yourself Robin, so I just helped it along a little bit." Bruce shrugged and chuckled some at the expression on the two boy's faces.

Robin huffed then glanced back and thought for a moment before his eyes closed and he turned to face Kid Flash again. However, before he could react the other pulled him in and kissed him on the lips, letting the shock and anger erupt around them.

"…" Robin blushed as the other pulled away and Kid Flash turned to look at them all. "Yes, you got that right…I just kissed Robin." He paused and blushed at the expression that Speedy had on his face.

"You know, I was waiting for when that was going to happen, was bound to happen soon enough." Speedy chuckled before he fell off the couch as he was hit by Robin's bo staff in the face.

"ROY!" He roared and the other got up and ran out quickly before he had a birdarang thrown at him. A huff came from Robin as he left and he crossed his arms. Kid Flash rubbed his head, not sure what to do as Jinx had a glare, one that could kill, locked onto him.

"Well, before any fights break out there is one more thing…follow." Batman walked out and seemed to vanish. The Titans had no idea where to go really, but they followed Robin as he appeared to know. Speedy re-joining them but far away from Robin and Kid Flash so he was safe from a birdarang.

They came to be outside and Robin blinked a few times before his jaw dropped as he saw just what Batman was talking about. He didn't know, how could…why were… He didn't know how to say it. Before them was a rather, large boat or as Beast Boy said 'a boat you could fit the tower into', and the members of the Justice League, most of them anyways. A smile crossed their faces. Kid Flash was over by Flash in a second, speed talking. Speedy was over by Green Arrow who was rather thrilled to see his old partner. Robin smiled as he saw the others as well, Superman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman… They were all here. It seemed…unreal for him almost.

This birthday had turned out good after all…

He glanced at Kid Flash once on the boat and walked over, kissing him softly. "Thanks Wally…"

"Heh. No problem Dick. Love you." No fear to say it now, either things.

"Love you too Wally."


End file.
